paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skit Meets Jewel
Skit walked around the town when he noticed a beautiful silver female puppy with a white collar. Skit: Wow! ??????: Wow what? Skit: Uuuggghhh.... The town. ??????: Yeah, it's cool. I'm Jewel and you are? Skit: S-S-Skit. Jewel: Nice name, hey I'm new in town can you show me around? Skit: S-S-Sure! Jewel: Okay where should we start? Skit: Mr. Porter'. Jewel: I've heard it's a great restaurant, okay. Skit: Great let's go! Chase: (sees them) ooh! Skit's got a girl I've got to tell the rest! At the lookout... Ocean: Hey Chase. Chase: Guys I've gotta tell you somethin'. Marie: What? Chase: Skit's got a girl. Marie:That's not news! Skye:Yeah thats a rumor! Others:Chase is a liar! Chase:No I'm not! Ocean:We need proof then. Marie:Yeah lamo! Rosa:Shut your trap Marie! We would like to see it. Chase:Follow me! They get to Mr. Porters to find Skit paying a bill. Chase:Told you so! Ocean:(growl) Lets leave. Marshall:Whats the matter Ocean? Marie:(playing)Jealousy? Or is it your regular behaviour! No wonder you're called greyhounds! Rubble: Quit Marie! (Marie hits rubble with her wok) Rubble: Ow! Honey: Lets get out of- Skit: What are you doing here? Marie: Well- Marshall: Marie and I were heading to Mr.Porters and they started following us. Right guys? Others: Right. Jewel:(In nice manner)You know you're bad at lying right? (thinking) Even the mutt with long ears. Marie: Hey. Skit: Well how about you quit spying on us? Jewel: Yeah! Rocky: Ok! They leave. Zuma: (sarcastically) That was fun. Ocean:(sarcastically) Yay! Honey: Never spy on people. (Later in Oceans pup house) (She playing a video game) Ocean: Greyhound! Ha! I'm as white as a- Cael: Tweet! Ocean: Thank you for not pecking Marie. She was just joking, and if you did, she'd throw you in Marissas stir-fry. (Cael gets a worried look) Ocean: I'm joking! (Honey walks in) Honey: Oh Ocean! Ocean: Yes? Honey: Time to spy. (Rubs her paws together) Ocean: Aren't we done with that? Honey: No, spying's great! We just don't need more pups, and woks. Ocean: Well let's go see. (At the Pup Park) (Skit and Jewel are going down the slide) Jewel: I'm sorry if I made your friends mad. Skit: N-No. I-I-Its fine. (The girls and Cael are in the bushes) Ocean: *whispers* I've never seen Skit studder so much. Honey: *whispers* I believe that's Korean. (Ocean rolls her eyes) (In the bushes, a berry is on Honeys head, Cael pecks at it) Honey: AHHHHHH! (Jewel and Skit walk over to them) Skit: More spying? Ocean: Without the Chases, Skyes, Marie's, Rubbles, and wonks. Jewel: Aww. Cute robin. Ocean: His names Cael. Isn't she nice Cael, Cael? (Cael is giving Jewel a lovey look) Skit: Back off dude! All: Hahaha! Ocean and Cael: Chirp chirp! Skit: Can we keep this between the 4 of us? Cael: Tweet! Skit: 5 of us? Jewel, Honey, and Ocean: Yeah. (In the other bushes) (Chase, Skye, Marie, and the rest are in the bushes) All in the bushes: *giggles* The End''